OMG ITACHI!
by AkatsukiRock101
Summary: Two girls at a sleepover. Shadows outside. What do you think they're gonna do? My first fanfic. EVER.


OMG ITACHI?!

"Hey Noodles?"

"What?"answered Noodles.

"I think I can see something on that electric pole outside... I can't really tell, 'cause it's too dark," answered Sara.

The two girls were sitting in Sara's basement watching TV. It was pretty dark out, and everybody was asleep. Except them, of course, who were sitting awake while watching late-night anime.

"What do you think it is?" asked Noodles, who had then moved over to look out the window.

Sara suddenly had a scary thought. "What if it's Itachi?" she said to Noodles, who looked at her funny.

"There's no way it's-"

"Oh my god it moved!" Sara nearly shouted, then clamped her hand over her mouth, realizing they weren't the only ones in the house.

"Seriously?" Noodles asked, shocked.

"I think so... it's too dark..."

Noodles still didn't believe Sara completely, so she looked closely at the pole. She was about to say that Sara was being an idiot when she thought she saw something too. "Whoa," Noodles said, and stepped back from the window.

"Told you so!" Sara whispered. She had already walked over to the side, where no one could see her through the window.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a cat appeared in the window, its green eyes gleaming under moonlight.

"Holy crap!" Sara said, and tripped onto the floor.

"Maybe we should go back upstairs," Noodles said, obviously freaked out.

"Yeah, ok"

The girls went upstairs, looking around the dark house for any signs of movement. Finally, they reached Sara's bedroom, and locked the door behind them. Sara got into her bed and Noodles jumped into her sleeping bag.

It was quiet for a few minutes until Sara suddenly said, "It's quiet. To quiet."

"Stop trying to freak me out!" Noodles complained, and turned away from Sara. Then, she said suddenly, "I just saw something move outside your window."

"Oh, I'm just sooo scared. I'm not gonna fall for that."

"No, I'm serious, look!" Noodles whispered.

Sara turned towards her window, and saw something moving, no, WALKING around. She got up and walked over to the window, then turned up one of the blinds so she could look outside. She took one look outside, closed the blind, then walked back to he bed with a pale expression.

"What is it Sara?"asked Noodles. Sara didn't answer. She just got in bed and pulled the covers tight around her. Noodles sat up in her sleeping bag and looked out the window. There stood; ITACHI!!!

"Oh. My. God!" Noodles said. Suddenly, she got out of her sleeping bag and ran over to the door.

"What are you doing?!" hissed Sara. Noodles was the one who didn't answer this time. She just unlocked the door and ran out. Sara jumped out of bed and looked down the hallway. No Noodles. On some impulse, she ran to her window and looked outside. There stood Noodles, holding a notebook up to Itachi.

"Can I pleeeaassseee have your autograph?!" Noodles asked desperately.

"Uh, what's your problem kid?" Itachi replied, obviously annoyed.

"Is she insane?!" Sara muttered to herself.

"I just want you to sign!" Noodles said, and walked closer to Itachi.

"Go away kid. I'm busy." Itachi said, and started to walk away when Noodles dove at him and grabbed his leg.

"I'll go AFTER you sign!" Noodles said, and clung to his leg, "and what else do you have to do?

"Let. Go." Itachi said in his cool tone of voice , and was about to shake Noodles off when Sara came running out the front door.

"Ha, uh, please forgive my friend. She's, um, uh, crazy. Yeah, that's it. She's crazy and Akatsuki-obsessed," Sara said, and just stood there, trying to tell Noodles to get away from him with her mind. They occasionally shared thoughts, but Sara didn't think she was getting through to Noodles.

"I am NOT crazy! I just want your autograph! And tell me what you're here for!" Noodles said, not giving up her goal.

Itachi just stood there, eyes darting between the psycho clinging to his leg and the other girl who for some reason was staring at her feet. Then he realized that she thought he was going to use his sharingan. Didn't she realize that he wasn't there to kill them?

"This is getting really annoying. If I tell you what I'm here for, will you get off my leg?!" Itachi asked.

"OK!" Noodles said brightly.

Itachi wasn't sure that the girl was telling the truth, but it was worth a try. "All right, I'm here because I'm looking for something."

"What?" asked both girls in unison.

"MEEEEE!!!!!!" screamed Tobi, who had jumped off of the electric pole.

Noodles looked like she was about to faint. "TOBI-KUN!!!" Noodles yelled, and released Itachi's leg to run over to Tobi.

"Kids," Itachi muttered to himself.

"To-Tobi-kun? Can I plleeeeaaasssee have your autograph?"Noodles asked in a fan-girly voice.

"Ok!" he replied cheerfully, and took the book from her.

"Tobi, we have to GO," Itachi said, and gestured for Tobi to hurry up.

"Tobi needs something to write with,"said Tobi, and put his hand out.

"Umm... Sara, could you go get me a pen?" Noodles looked like she was about to cry.

"Ok, OK! You don't have to-"

"Tobi, we're leaving." Itachi said, sounding extremely annoyed now. He walked over and grabbed Tobi.

"Oh, sorry umm.. friend. Tobi has to go now. By Friend-chan! By Sara!" Tobi yelled, then disappeared in smoke, along with Itachi.

"Nooooooooo!" yelled Noodles, who looked very depressed.

"I say we go to bed and forget this ever happened."

"You're only saying that 'cause Sasori wasn't with them." Noodles replied sadly.

"N-no, thats not it! It's just to crazy so we shouldn't ever remember this!" Sara replied, blushing.

"All right." Noodles nodded and walked inside with Sara.

**Meanwhile...**

"Umm, Itachi-san?

"What Tobi?" Itachi asked, worn out from that annoying kid.

"Tobi didn't give Friend-chan her book back," Tobi said, holding up Noodle s's notebook.

"Who cares?"

"She has a bunch of neat drawings in it. A lot of them have Tobi in it!"Tobi said, obviously pleased.

"Let me see it," Itachi said.

"NO WAY!! IT'S TOBI'S!!" Tobi yelled, and ran away from Itachi.

Itachi sighed, then walked after Tobi. "He is so annoying," Itachi muttered to himself as he walked.

"Awww, don't be so mean to Tobi!" Tobi said to Itachi, then pulled Itachi's hat down over his eyes and ran away laughing.

"Tooobbbiiii!!" Itachi yelled, finally losing his temper. "Get back here!" he yelled, then ran after Tobi, back towards the Akatsuki base.


End file.
